Raku Tengaine
UTAU 'Supplemental Information' He was first named Blueloid as an OC of the creator. However, as time passed, he evolved to become the UTAU avatar.' ' Blueloid is an android. He uses the stage name, "Blueloid", because he dislikes how stuffy and formal his name is. Hair: Ice Blue. Headgear: '''Simple headphones. '''Eye color: Emerald green. Earphones: Headphones with no back, and no mic. Nationality/Species: American/White Tiger Designs Raku has two designs, a Normal more causal look which is most common for him to have. And the other being more High Tech and Oriental-Esq in design. Rakus official design, to the left; Simple Black jacket, always left open, with blue hemming. Black pants with grey accents. Very casual and normal looking outfit. He has very bright, yet soft, ice blue hair. his body has no stripes accept what is seen on his tail Raku alternate design, to the right; A Rave like design with glowing note 'ring' that hovers around the tail, along with a vest that is similar to that of a main-frame-board seen within computers. Power-button & battery themed accessories seen all over it. Hair is silver with light blue streaks. Very high tech and ornate looking outfit. In this costume his body has the stripes typical of a tiger, though instead of black they are a deep-blue in color. Raku Tengaine - Official Design.jpg|Default Design Raku Tengaine - Alt Rave Design.png|Alt Rave Design Voice Configuration He is encoded in Romaji, but also has Hiragana aliases. Voice Banks Unnamed VCV A voice Bank with a stronger tone geared more towards rock is currently being recorded and edited. Release should be ready by February 15 Blueloid VCV Blueloid VCV is now released! You can download Raku's VCV Voice bank [http://www.mediafire.com/?ytcxg7telyotavy HERE] (pass: rakuvcv) Blueloid ACT 2 No longer in distribution. Please use ACT 3 or his VCV bank. Blueloid ACT 3 You can download Raku's ACT 3 Voice bank [http://www.mediafire.com/?10f4rauob5r0xdw HERE] (pass: tengaineraku). Blueloid SHY You can download Raku's SHY Voice Bank [http://www.mediafire.com/?dn19y48nksgx44y HERE] (pass: rakushy). MMD Model [http://www.mediafire.com/?4qmbdej1y2ceuat Download Raku's MMD Model Here] Password is fluffykitty Legal Information 'Name' The voicer owns all copyright to the names "Blueloid" and "Tengaine Raku/Raku Tengaine". 'Voice' By downloading this/these voice bank(s), you release the voicer/creator (hereinafter referred to as JC), from any and all liability due to problems with the operation of your system. JC accepts no responsibility for undesired operation, and is not in any way, shape, or form required to reimburse, repair, or otherwise provide service to you. JC may choose to help you in any way he can at his own discretion. You agree, by downloading this voicebank, not to distribute without express permission in writing from JC. JC reserves the right to revoke this privilege, if given, without reason at any time, with OR without notice. If you wish to use ANY of Blueloid's voices, current or forthcoming, for commercial purposes, then please contact JC so beforehand so that a contract may be drawn up. 'MODEL' By downloading this model, you release JC from any and all liability due to problems with the operation of your system. JC accepts no responsibility for undesired operation, and is not in any way, shape, or form required to reimburse, repair, or otherwise provide service to you. JC may choose to help you in any way he can at his own discretion. You may not use this model data for any commercial purposes. You may not take any parts from this model. Many people worked very hard on this, and to take parts from the model is a direct insult to JC and all people who worked on it. YOU MAY NOT DISTRIBUTE THIS MODEL. If someone wants the model, simply direct them to JC's YouTube page, TheJXN. 'Religious Situations' These are forbidden. However, this shall not apply to well known carols or chants. JC reserves the sole and irrevocable right to declare whether art/music is acceptable according to the terms of this clause. 'Art/Fanart' Please try and keep "questionable" content relatively tame, ok? 'Number one Rule!' Just have fun! Category:UTAUloids Category:FURloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAU University Category:UTAUloids Category:FURloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAU University Category:UTAUloids Category:FURloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAU University Category:UTAUloids Category:FURloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAU University Category:UTAUloids Category:FURloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAU University Category:UTAUloids Category:FURloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAU University Category:UTAUloids Category:FURloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAU University Category:UTAUloids Category:FURloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAU University